Samurai Angel
by djlsnegima
Summary: He defeated the demon wizard that plagued the world long ago, but died in the process of sealing it away. Now many years later the darkness has returned to the world, as it unleashes an unspeakable evil. Hearing this the gothic angel sets out to destroy the evil the samurai warrior had once sealed away. Shape-Shifting Master of Darkness? Meet Stocking Anarchy!
1. Ep I: Stocking & The Vengeful Demons

_I don't own Panty & Stocking or Samurai Jack._

**A.N: Welcome back! Now that Spring is officially here, it's time I bring you guys a brand new crossover from yours truly! Rumor has it that Samurai Jack is on Adult Swim, I'm not sure if that's true or not; but if so, Yaay!**

**With that being said here's a lil' crossover between the samurai warrior, and Daten City's own sugar-loving goth. They don't initially cross paths until later on in the story, but they do share a strong, common enemy. Jack knows more about him more than Stocking does, which is why Garterbelt sent her on a solo mission to learn about (and deal with) this new and dangerous foe.**

**Who is he you ask? None other than Jack's worst enemy; Aku. He defeated the magical demon long ago and sealed him away in a black oak tree. However the seal had weakened overtime allowing Aku to break free from his stronghold. Now seeking revenge on Jack, and anyone who crosses his path, the master of darkness has unleashed widespread chaos upon the world.**

**Including nearby Daten City, home of Panty and Stocking Anarchy…**

**Theme of "Samurai Jack" plays in the background**

****Samurai Angel – Episode I****

"**Stocking & The Vengeful Demons!"**

Daten City…

A town that was once at the mercy of a madman demon named Corset, as he succeeded in opening up Hell's Gate using Brief's penis as the key; turning out to be Hellsmonkey. He tried to fuse with the ultimate ghost that was inside, as the fallen angels from heaven did everything in their power to stop him.

Garterbelt even lent a hand in the action, even though he was quickly done away with; only to re-spawn after Panty and Stocking shot their ultimate attack the wrong way, causing their "Mother" to do away with Corset once and for all. Afterwards the Hell's Gate was now closed as everything in the city was now back to normal…at least for now.

Inside the church Stocking was laying on the couch reading through her monthly issue of 'The Sweet Life', as she was ogling the many cakes and pies they had inside. It took every ounce of her willpower not to drool on the pages themselves, as she suddenly entered into candy land daydream mode.

However that mode was soon interrupted after hearing a loud crash coming from upstairs.

"Don't say nothing Stocking…just don't say nothing…"

She continued to tell herself that as she was well aware of who the culprit was, but wasn't in the mood to get involved. A few minutes later Chuck appeared as he was scraping his zipped butt across the floor, drooling at the same time. He then started licking on Stocking's foot before the goth glanced at him, and smashed his head in with it. Then scraped her foot against the poor mutts spine before launching him at high speed; slamming against the wall as a green Chuck stain.

Suddenly the doorbell rang as if there HAD to be another interruption today. Stocking got up from the couch as she threw her magazine on the ground before walking up towards the church doors. Peeking through the door hole she saw two figures that she really wasn't in the mood for…

"_(What do they fockin' want…?!)_", she mentally growled in her mind.

Indeed it has been a while since their last encounter with the Demon Sisters; other than the Hell's Gate incident less than 48 hours ago. What could their reason be for ringing the doorbell of the one pair whom they despise…?

"Corset's dead!", said Stocking while on the other side of the door, "Our business with you is finished!"

"That may be true, but that's not the reason we're here.", replied Kneesocks while on the front doorsteps with her sister Scanty. Stocking was a bit hesitant if she should open up the door or not, but on the bright side she could pull out Stripe I if they decide to get fresh. After making her decision she opened the door as the two demons were standing there, in their usual business attire as always.

"Hm? Where's that other trashy angel that's with you?", Scanty asked somewhat curious; but only because she was still fuming over what Panty did to her face.

"Why should you even care? Doesn't matter which one of us shows up, we both fockin' hate you.", Stocking replied with her arms folded while leaning against the front door.

"Typical banter coming from a raunchy delinquent angel like you. Sadly, we're not here for small talk, as he have been given an assignment from our new father.", Kneesocks spoke while adjusting her glasses.

"What are you whores on? Crack? We just killed that asshole two days ago!", groaned the goth. Scanty gritted her teeth as she had forgotten that Stocking isn't as crazy and annoying as Panty, but just as smart, snarky, and narcissistic.

"You can at least be polite enough to let us finish before you fire off your comments. Those are our most sacred…ruuruules!", groaned the lime haired demoness.

"Adding to what my sister said, we're here as new members of his legion; as well as adopted daughters of our adopted father, Aku…", said Kneesocks.

"Aku? Who the hell is that?", asked Stocking while raising a brow.

"He's our new master of darkness, as he has powers beyond what any of you mortals or angels can even imagine. In this case, he could wipe you and your sister out in a matter of seconds.", replied Scanty with a smirk.

"In fact he's the reason why we're here. In order to prove ourselves worthy of his adopted daughters, we must test your abilities against our enhanced strength.", added Kneesocks.

"You're kidding, right?", Stocking dismissed, "We've owned your asses even before Corset went insane asylum on us. What makes you think you're stronger than us now?!"

"Perhaps if you want to test that theory, we would be happy to oblige.", replied Kneesocks with a smirk. Normally this would be the perfect time to get Panty for the rumble that was about to happen, but then again, she could just kill two birds with one stone and handle them herself.

Which was exactly what she was going to do.

"Because Garter would have a bitch fit about demon blood on the front lawn, we'll take this lil' tussle in the backyard.", said Stocking as she made her way down the front steps with the Demon Sisters following behind. Was she really that confident in her skills that she would be bold enough to take on Scanty and Kneesocks by herself? And without Panty's help no less? Minutes later the three of them reached the backyard, as Stocking made sure she was as far away from the church as she could be. (A good 20 yards or so in length.)

"Word of advice…don't compare me to my sister. She may be older than me, but I'm much stronger than her.", said the goth as she stripped off her right stocking before transforming it into Stripe I; her famed blue-white katana with the diamond patterned hilt. Kneesocks did the same but only with her left knee sock, as it transformed into her famed black-gold scythe.

Stocking looked at the younger demon as she noticed something slightly different. "_(Her aura is different…)_", she thought, "_(Normally I'd sense their usual power whenever me and Panty fight them. But something about their aura is different…)_"

"Because we're feeling a bit merciful, we'll only use a fraction of our power this time.", said Kneesocks.

"Consider this a little handicap for you angels, seeing as though your specialty is eating and foreplay.", laughed Scanty.

"If you two are done being the bitches that you are, I've gotta chocolate strawberry sundae waiting for me so hurry the fock up!", Stocking groaned.

Kneesocks shook her head while Scanty face-palmed, even though they knew this would be the reaction they would get from one of the famously troublesome Anarchy Sisters. "As you wish my tawdry angel…", she smirked as she pushed her right foot off, while rushing at Stocking gripping her scythe. It was amazing how calm the gothic angel was just as Kneesocks was about to slash her in half. She sidestepped out of the way as the demon missed with her attack, to allow Stocking to swing her katana at the back of her head. As the blade cut through the angel smirked as she thought she had killed Kneesocks with one stroke, but that expression soon changed the moment a puff of red smoke appeared where Kneesocks was.

"What the fock?!", growled Stocking as she thought she had slain Kneesocks, only to turn around and notice her standing right behind her gripping her black-gold scythe in her right hand. "Something wrong angel?", she smirked, "Or are you not aware of our new powers…?"

"New powers my ass!", sneered the angel as she went at the demon again. Stocking clashed and crossed her katana with Kneesocks' scythe in an old fashioned blade fight. As the demon swung low the angel jumped high to avoid the attack. Stocking used a high back kick as Kneesocks evaded before swinging her scythe upwards, causing the angel to backflip out of the way. After landing on her feet Stocking stuck Stripe I into the ground as she began to strip off her left stocking, knowing how serious the battle was about to become.

She crossed both her blue-white katana in a fight pose as her halo appeared over her head. "Your ass is mine!", growled Stocking as she dashed at Kneesocks.

_****CLANG!** **_"Ah…it looks like you've actually been training a bit, haven't you…?", smirked Kneesocks while gridlocking with Stocking's katana using her black-gold scythe. The two broke off as they made distance with one another before rushing at each other once again. _****CLING-CLANG-CHING!****_

"I told your ass, don't compare me to that blowjob!", Stocking growled as she swung her blades upwards just as Kneesocks evaded the attack. After several more clashes of swords/scythes later, the demoness and the angel broke off as they made distance. Both of them had scratches and minor bruises on one another, however they both knew the battle was far from over. "Kneesocks? Wouldn't it be better to use maybe…just a little more of your newfound power that Father Aku gave you and I?", asked Scanty.

"As tempting as that is dear sister, we're not here to start another full-scale war with these angels. Even though they killed Corset.", Kneesocks replied. Stocking gripped both her blue-white katana in her hands as she was mentally thinking of another strategy…

"_(I dunno who the fock this 'Aku' guy is, but if he's anything like that jerkoff Corset…he's as good as dead.)_" Kneesocks placed her scythe down as she began to strip her other knee sock off before it transformed into her second black-gold scythe. While gripping both of them in her hands she smirked at Stocking, as the angel sensed that the battle was about to start up again. "I'm rather impressed.", said Kneesocks, "Indeed you're not like Panty in anyway, but as far as you being stronger than her…well, that has yet to be proven from where I stand."

"So you ready to fight me for real?", asked Stocking with a small smirk on her face.

"I suppose that's our only option left isn't it…?", replied Kneesocks. A second later both angel and demon crossed blades in a high speed fury like never before. Each clash emitted a burst of angelic and demonic aura, that caused a gust of wind to stir up. Kneesocks was countering/evading slashes and parries coming from Stocking, while she was dodging/countering swings and slashes coming from Kneesocks. The battle was really something to see, as many of the gravestones were blown from their groundage areas due to the gusts of wind and bursts of aura.

_****CLANG-CLING-CHING-CLANG-CLANG!** **_"_(Dammit! How the hell did she dodge that?!)_", thought Stocking as she ducked from another swing of Kneesocks' scythe. As a small window of opportunity of attack opened up for Stocking, so did Kneesocks' defenses. She managed to punch the demon in the gut before swinging Stripe II upwards, cutting Kneesocks' face in the process. The demon dropped one of her scythes as she hit the ground just as Scanty was shocked to see that Stocking had actually managed to land a slash on her.

"Looks like someone's slippin'.", smirked the gothic angel as she rested Stripe I on her shoulder, all while Kneesocks rolled over before her sister helped her to her feet. Using the bottom of her scythe for balance a small glare appeared on Kneesocks' face while using her free hand to wipe the blood dripping from her cheek.

"I do believe we're done here for today.", stated the sky blue haired demon, "Our assignment was to see just where your power was, and by the looks of it…you've definitely gotten stronger."

"Don't count this as our 'A-game', if Kneesocks was fighting you seriously, she would have ended you in minutes.", Scanty added while holding up her younger sister.

"Our bodies haven't fully adjusted to Aku's new power, but they will in time…", sighed Kneesocks.

"What new power…?! You've been spitting out that bullshit all day! Sounds like you guys are talkin' a whole bunch'a crap about this douchebag's power.", Stocking dismissed. Both she and Kneesocks transformed their weapons back to their garments before slipping them back on. Not even knowing that a certain blonde saw the whole fight from the window of her sex-smelled bedroom.

As Scanty whistled for Fastener as well as their limo; G-String, Kneesocks took one more look at Stocking. "Normally I would ask for a rematch the next time we meet, but…that would go against Master Aku's…ruuruules.", she said while hiding a smirk. Both Scanty and her sister got into the limo before closing the door behind them, and signaling Fastener to drive off. "_**Farewell you tawdry angel!**_", they both yelled from the window as the limo was halfway down the street.

Stocking has had some pretty messed up days, but this one…well…really wasn't worth getting off the couch for. She just shook her head as she went back towards the doors of the church, while thinking about what Kneesocks had mentioned about this "Aku" person. Her first thought was that he may be a demon of some kind; since Kneesocks said something about getting a special power from him. But the real question lies in if she should tell Garterbelt or not…? Let alone Panty finding out about it.

As soon as the goth opened the door, she noticed the afro preacher and the blonde standing in the middle of the isle. There was a small piece of paper that was clutched in his fist, as Garter brushed his afro a few times.

"Hey Stockin'…we need to talk.", he said in a serious tone. And at that very moment, what started off as a shaky day for her, was about to change her life in no other way she could imagine…

_****(To Be Continued) Episode I – END!****_

**A.N: And so that does it for the first chapter/episode, in which Stocking's adventure is about to begin. I know it was a little short, but detailed to the nine. The rest of the chapters will be just like this one; anywhere between 2500 and 3400 words. (5 to 7 pages.)**

**Panty, Garter, and Brief will play "sidekick" roles the rest of the way, as Stocking will take the Main Character role. (Along with Jack who appears later in the story, can't tell you how yet.)**

**Stay true! I'm out!**


	2. Ep II: Stocking & The Broken Seal

**A.N: Welcome back. Last we checked in; Stocking was going toe-to-toe with her rival Kneesocks, as she was battling against her new power given to her and Scanty by Aku. The angel managed to slash Kneesocks on her cheek thus ending the battle, however she and her sister drove off in their limo afterwards; saying that the battle was only a test of power.**

**Now the gothic angel is back inside the church as she stumbles across Panty and Garterbelt…**

**Theme of "Samurai Jack" plays in the background**

****Samurai Angel – Episode II****

"**Stocking & The Broken Seal!"**

"Hey Stockin'…we need to talk.", said Garterbelt in a serious tone. She gave him a crazy look at first thinking that she may have done something wrong.

"…About what…?", was her reply. The afro priest walked towards the pulpit as the angels made their way towards the center couch that lies in front of it. Chuck was rolling around on the floor while making his usual "Chuck" sounds as always.

"Panty told me what happened while you were outside.", said the preacher, "So I assume that you know by now what we're dealing with here." Right away Stocking assumed that he may know something about this 'Aku' person that Kneesocks kept on talking about. Garterbelt opened up the piece of paper he got from Chuck as it read "_**Aku**_" on it. He then shook his head as he placed the note inside his afro.

"So what…? We got another fockin' ghost to kill?", said Panty not really caring for that, but instead who her next sex mate would be. The afro preacher shook his head as he placed his hands behind his back.

"Angels, what we're dealing with here is no ghost, but a very powerful demon.", he said, "Legend has it that this demon known as Aku; which is short for Akuma, is a powerful wizard of darkness that can shape shift into anyone and anything. He was beaten by a samurai warrior long ago and was supposedly sealed away inside a black oak tree…"

"Samurai? Really?", asked Stocking a bit intrigued.

"Great, just what we need. Another fockin' demon…", groaned the blonde.

"His name was Jack…at least that's what they called him. Feh, it's been awhile since I saw him after that battle he had with that demon focker…", continued Garterbelt.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're immortal.", waved Panty. Stocking became more interested to learn about this samurai called 'Jack'. She never met Aku, but if this warrior was able to take on a powerful demon wizard that Garter had described; and win, then he must hold the key in resealing him. "Hey preacher man, if you met this samurai Jack guy…what's he like?", asked the goth.

"Is he huge?", snickered the blonde.

"Heh, well he usually didn't talk much, but he was the son of the Emperor of Feudal Japan. In fact I was his partner while he was on a mission to stop Aku.", replied the afro preacher.

"Seriously? You were a samurai?", asked Stocking in disbelief.

"Course I was! I was the original Afro Samurai, long before Samuel L. Jackson!", Garter started.

_{Garter's Story}_

_{Somewhere in a small city in the Kyoto region, there were two figures with Kimonos walking in the distance. One was tall with a dark grey Kimono, while wearing a straw hat with white fluttering stripes. (the same ones the Akatuski wear.) He had a Daito Katana strapped to his left side, with a black hilt and a white diamond pattern. The other figure was several inches shorter than the tall one was, as his Kimono was white while wearing the very same hat. He had a standard size katana strapped to his left side that also had a black hilt, but a yellow diamond pattern.}_

_{Both of the figures were walking into the city as many people looked at them, and thought that they might be trouble. "Yo, Jack. You sure the people around here won't try and jump us or somethin'?", said the tall figure.}_

_{"That I cannot say for sure, however it's best to keep guard.", replied the shorter figure known as Jack. Minutes later the two of them stopped by a Ramen Noodle place as they both took a seat three tables from the bar. They both then took off their hats as Garter revealed his short afro, and Jack with his hair tied back.}_

_{"Hello there, and what can I get you men today…?", asked the cook as he came to the table while he looked at Garterbelt and Jack. Both men looked at the small menu before them as Garter was looking up and down the menu, trying to figure out what might be good. "Hey Jack, you want somethin'? I'm buying.", he said.}_

_{"I'll have the Miso Soup with a side of shrimp, please?", Jack replied.}_

_{"And you sir?", asked the cook to Garter.}_

_{"I'll take Miso Soup as well…", he replied. Minutes later both of their soups have arrived as Jack used his chopsticks to slurp up some of the noodles. Garter blew on his before using the chopsticks and grabbing a small amount before slurping it up as well. "So what's our next move…? We've been going around town askin' damn near everybody about Aku's whereabouts, but they claim they don't know anything about him.", he said in somewhat of a frustrated tone.}_

_{"…Some of them do. However they refuse to tell us only because they do not want to inflict panic among the city, and its people.", Jack replied while slurping up another helping of noodles. Garter nodded at his response as that thought never crossed his mind, even so, they still had to figure out where Aku could be hiding. After finishing up their bowl of noodles Garter got out the money needed to pay, However before he could place the currency on the table, three other men with daito-katana appeared wearing black Kimonos.}_

_{One of them was taller than the other two, but one of the other two was a few inches taller than the shortest one. They came up towards the bar area as the cook turned around to greet them, only for the tall one to draw his sword at his neck. "__**Have you seen this man…?**__", asked the man who drew his katana at the cook's neck. He held up a picture of Jack as the scared cook looked at it, not knowing that he and Garter were just three tables down. "Uh-um, no. I-I-I haven't seen them here.", he shuttered.}_

_{Jack and Garterbelt looked over as they noticed the seen take fold. That's when they both got up and placed their hand on the hilt of their katana. The sound of their sword draw was loud enough for the other two men to hear, as the tall one holding his blade to the cook's throat, turned around too. "__**Ganzo, that's them! They're the ones Master Aku told us to look out for!**__", said the shorter of the three men.}_

_{Garter gripped his blade with two hands while Jack was holding his. They had a feeling there was no escaping this battle, so they had no choice but to fight it. "So Aku sent you bastards to stop us, eh? Well look no further bitches.", growled the afro samurai.}_

_{"Kindly leave the man alone as he has no business with you…", added Jack in a serious but humble tone. The taller man moved his sword away from the cook's neck as he and his partners walked towards Jack and Garter. The other two men drew their out their blades as they were ready to fight as well. "__**So…you're the famous Samurai Jack Aku's been talking about…? It's rather an honor to know that I'm about to kill someone well known…**__", smirked Ganzo.}_

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, are you sayin' you were a fockin' badass samurai back then?", asked Panty with a skeptical tone.

"How come you're a walking vagina now…?", Stocking shrugged.

"Would ya'll shut da hell up n' lemme finish, damn!", groaned the afro preacher.

_{"Why would you want to serve someone as evil as Aku? Do you not realize that he'll no longer have any use for you once time has passed?", questioned Jack. Ganzo along with his men laughed at what Jack had said, as Garterbelt grew irritated enough to want to make the first move. "These guys aren't gonna budge Jack.", he said, "So let's kick their asses n' get outta here!"}_

_{"__**You wanna go afro shit?!**__", sneered one of Ganzo's men as he was prepared to make the first attack. However he was held back by Ganzo as he told him to cool it. "__**Perhaps it's better if we take this matter outside…**__", he smirked as he slid his dai-katana back into its sheath, while the other men do the same. Garter and Jack slid their swords back into their sheaths before nodding and making their way outside.}_

_{It was a bit overcast as the men along with Ganzo walked out towards the open road, as many people were running in fear because these men were well known in this city. Jack and Garterbelt followed behind as they both along with Ganzo and his partners, stood in a high-noon samurai showdown position. The streets were empty as the tension was high, but both Garter and Jack were prepared.}_

_{"__**Meh-heh-heh…wonder what kinda prize Aku will give us if we bring him your head, Jack…?**__", smirked Ganzo while the other two men snickered evilly. Garter had an uneasy look on his face while Samurai Jack stood calm like the wind. As Ganzo and his men drew their katana from their sheaths, Jack and Garter did the very same. Afterwards they gripped their blades while slowly approaching and circling around each other. "Jack, I'll take shorty and that other guy with the toothpick in his mouth. You can handle that Ganzo cat over there…", stated Garterbelt.}_

_{"Very well…", Jack replied calmly, but seriously. It's been a few minutes as everyone was circling around each other; waiting to see which one of them would jump first. Finally the shorter man couldn't take it, as he raised his katana over his head and rushed at Garter. __****WHOOSH-CLANG-CLANG!****__ "That all you got motherfocker?", smirked the afro samurai as he blocked his swing before he nailed the short man in the gut with an uppercut. The man with the toothpick charged at Jack as he dodged slash after slash, before clashing blades with the samurai. Jack dodged an incoming upward slash from the toothpick man, before he counterattacked with a knee thrust to his groin. Garter was clashing katana with the short man vigorously as it seemed that he had the edge; not because of his height, because he was well…good.}_

_{Jack managed to get behind the toothpick man as he made a downward slash against his back, causing a deep cut to appear as well as a splash of blood. The man fell down in pain as Jack waved his sword so the blood drippings would fly right off. "__**Alright Jack-ass. If that's how you wanna play? Then let's go!**__", smirked Ganzo as he rushed at the samurai. Jack evaded nearly all of Ganzo's strikes, parries, stabs, and slashes, but blocked the remainder using his katana. As soon as an opening became available Jack made his move, as he launched an upward slash at Ganzo; only for him to backflip in the process and miss. "__**What was that…?**__", smirked Ganzo as he pointed his dai-katana at Jack.}_

_{__****CLANG!** **__"You're really…" __****CHING!** **__"Getting…" __****CLANG-CLING!** **__"On…" __****CLANG-CHING** **__"My last…" __****CLANG-CLANG-CLING!** **__"Nerves!", growled Garterbelt. Even though he clearly had the advantage the smaller man was actually giving Garter a hard time. After blocking another swing the afro samurai sweep kicked the man before slashing him on his back. As a splash of blood landed on the ground, the man was on bended knee while dropping his sword and tending to his back. "You ROTTEN SON OF A BITCH!", growled the short man in pain, as Garter gripped his katana in one hand before pointing it at him. "Y'know, Jack taught me somethin' about guys like you. He actually shows mercy to his enemies unlike other samurais, which is why I like the guy so much. So you'd better take this chance to thank me for letting your ass live, otherwise you'd be dead by now…", he replied.}_

"Daaammnn. You actually whooped that guy's ass?", asked Panty somewhat impressed.

"Guess you're not as bad as we thought you were.", added Stocking.

"Damn straight!", smirked Garterbelt, "After we sent those fools packin', me n' Jack made our way out of the city after Ganzo gave us some info about Aku's whereabouts. Of course the rest was history."

"So where is Jack now?", wondered the goth.

"Feh, probably old n' dead by now. Fock, and I bet he had'a big one too…", replied the blonde somewhat disappointed she didn't get the chance to meet him. The afro preacher kneeled down in front of his pulpit as he reached for something. Once he pulled it out he opened it up as it turned out to be an old map.

"Me n' Jack traveled a lot, and many of these places are now the cities that you see here today. If Aku is runnin' around somewhere, then he's probably hiding in the city that Jack had sealed him in."

Panty and Stocking took a look at the map, as they looked at the many cities and regions Garterbelt and Jack had traveled in. Some of the locations looked a bit familiar to the girls, as the names of these cities rung some sort of bell; Otenashi, Rameo & Catia City, and Dateno, which is the city now known as the Daten City they live in today. "Whoa, talk about foreign history…", said Panty while looking at the map.

"Yeah, no kidding. I can't believe Daten City used to look like this…", replied Stocking.

"There are two other cities up there known as Akumashi and the City of Ganzonate. Akumashi is the city where Jack and Aku had their final battle, as that demon founded that city long ago during that time. After he broke free from his seal, he placed a powerful barrier around that city so no one could get inside it.", explained Garterbelt.

"Wha?! Well how da fock do we smash this guy if we can't even get inside?!", groaned Panty.

"I don't see why your bitchin' about it cuz' you're not the one who's goin.", replied the afro preacher in the same tone. Stocking stopped looking at the map as her eyes were now on Garter.

"Wait—what?!"

"The heavens left a small condition footnote after I received it; saying that only one angel can handle this new mandate. And they picked you, Stocking.", replied the afro priest.

Stocking was a bit surprised by this as she's never really gone on a solo mission before; other than the times Panty was too lazy to help her kill ghosts. This actually made Panty a bit jealous that this new mission was given to her sister, and not for the both of them like they always were. "Ain't that a bitch?!", she growled.

"Gart's right girl, why are you trippin'? It's not my fault I take my job seriously unlike some whores I know…", replied Stocking with a nonchalant smirk. Garterbelt came from the pulpit as he rolled up the map before giving it to the gothic angel. "I know you could care less about playing 'hero', but this is one douchebag that should not be taken lightly. The heavens have commanded it, so it shall be done!", he declared in his preacher's tone.

****Meanwhile in a dark temple deep within a city…****

Scanty and Kneesocks were walking down the stairway as green torches lit up the walls. They followed through with their assignment that they were given as they made their way towards a door, that lead them into a large room. At the center of the room was a large green and red flame inside a cauldron of some kind, as the Demon Sisters approached it before kneeling down in front of it.

"Father Aku, we have returned.", said Scanty.

"We have successfully completed our assignment. It appears that gothic angel will be more of a threat to your plan than we realize…", added Kneesocks. The large flame got bigger and bigger until it was now black with a face on it. It had piercing red eyes, flaming eyebrows, green lips, and a flaming gotee. It looked at the Demon Sisters as it was pleased with their progress.

"**Well done my adopted children, you have served me well. I will make sure you are both rewarded for your work after we do away with this angel you call, Stocking…**", smirked Aku.

"Father Aku, if I may ask…what should we do about the Akuma Stones…?", asked the younger demon.

Aku grinned at this question as he was intrigued that Kneesocks would ask him that. "**Heh-heh…now there's no need to worry, they are protected by my strongest demon warriors. As for you two, just keep an eye on that Stocking girl. Do not kill her under any circumstances…**", replied Aku.

"Understood.", both Scanty and Kneesocks replied.

****Later that night at the church…****

Garterbelt was asleep in his room while having pictures of teenage boys hung up everywhere on his walls. Panty of course was having her usual sex dreams about men that she has/hasn't slept with. As for Stocking, she snuck out of her bedroom window in nothing but her stripped bra and panties. She had her stockings on as she thought this would be a good time to get a little training in before tomorrow.

After landing swiftly on the ground in the backyard, the goth slipped off her stockings as they transformed into her favorite blue-white katana; Stripe I and II. She gripped them in both of her hands as a serious look appeared on her face.

"If I plan on kicking Aku's ass, I'd better get some training in…", Stocking whispered.

_****(To Be Continued) Episode II – END!****_

**A.N: That completes the second episode. We all know Garter's immortal, so there's no doubt that he might have been a samurai at some point. However Stocking is really serious about this mission, as she is with any kind of ghost threat unlike Panty; who slacks off almost all the time.**

**The Akuma Stones will be the center of attention in the story, but their true purpose has yet to be revealed. Until then stay true, and I'm out!**


End file.
